The Ultimate Love Story
by bluequills1499
Summary: Chad and Sonny got back together after the break up at the end of Season 2. Plus, Chad knows how to sing and has released an album. Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistake. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Might be changed to M for lemons.
1. Oops I Did It Again

**Chapter 1: Oops I Did it Again **

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or the Kids Choice Awards or anything else mentioned in the book! **

"Sonny, please, give me another chance," begged Chad.

We were in the café of the studio and I just learned that Chad had done the same thing he had done two years ago. He had called for a recount on the awards because So Random had won. " I did give you another chance-hell- I gave you many chances. First at that couple game show thing. Then, I gave you a chance after you did the same thing that you did today. But you know what Chad. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you wanting another chance and then making the same mistake."

"Sonny please! ! !"

"Fine I'll go eat somewhere else."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I Hate You," I screamed. Three words I thought I would never say to Chad again.

With that I ran off crying to my room. Where none other than Tawni was. _Great what was I gonna say to her. Maybe I could jus-_

"Don't even think about it Sonny." _God, could she read my thoughts or something._

"What happened? Did Chad break up with you? Well, you couldn't think it would last forever did you?"

"No I-I-I bro-o-o-ke with hi-hi-him," my voice broke.

"Well why are you crying you idiot."

"B-b-b-because I thought he would have lear-ear-earned from his mistake b-b-b-but he d-d-didn't. My life sucks," I wailed.

**My first fanfic so please don't be harsh. May be hittin' low here but 2 and I'll upload.**

** bluequills1499  
**


	2. Blacking Out the Friction

**Chapter 2: Blacking out the Friction **

**Sorry I didn't update in a while even though I got the two reviews but school is sooooooooooo annoying. They just piled on homework and when they stopped annoying us with that they had finals and I also have so many extracurriculars that it got to me. Sorry! :(**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else mentioned in the book except for the characters I make up which I haven't yet… Enjoy! **

I ended up stepping out of that room after a whole 3 hours because Tawni said that she wouldn't let until I looked fantabulous… or at least as good as I normally look because I'm not getting any better than that. She helps me and then puts me down… she's so nice, right? Well, she is still my friend so I guess I shouldn't say anything because I know she had my best intentions.

So I got a complete makeover and I truly did look great but when I walked out the door I was nearly brought to tears again because Chad was still sitting against the door with a bouquet of my favorite flowers. Red and white roses. He realized that the door had opened and he looked saw that it was me and opened his mouth to talk but Tawni stopped him.

"Get out of our way, Chad," she said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up Blondie I wasn't here for you I wanted to talk to-"

"I know Captain Obvious, now get out our way before I do something we both regret," Tawni said annoyed because someone dared to disobey the mighty Tawni.

"I don't care what you say Tawni, I'm not leaving until I here from Sonny herself that she doesn't what anything to do with me," Chad said smartly because he knew I wouldn't say it. Or that's what he thought.

He'll never get how much it hurt me to say it but I did, I said in a very quiet voice, "Chad I want nothing to do with you."

I could see the pain on his face and I felt my vision getting blurry and my eyes start to fill up. In the background I heard Tawni say hotly to Chad, "you heard it right now get out of our way."

We went out for dinner but I just picked at my salad and had a sip or two of my Pina Colada. I went back home to my mother's house and she decided to stay away from me when she saw how depressed I was. I woke up very early the next morning and I had a gulp of milk but I had lost my appetite since the break up.

I got into my car and thought about going to Wisconsin and visiting Lucy because she always cheers me up but then I thought that she would probably be busy with senior year and all that. I suddenly felt very, very dizzy and I thought about going to the doctor instead. I got on to the highway and my vision started disappearing and the next thing I knew was that I was out cold.

**So what'd you think about this chappy? What do you want the doctor to say? Who will find her on the highway and have the decency to call the ambulance? Review and tell me… It's easy just follow the arrow, click the button, write your message, and press "Submit." Thanks!  
**

**bluequills 1499 **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Jealous Guy

**Chapter 3: Jealous Guy **

**Sorry haven't updated but I went to New York with my family after junior prom and then me and my friends went to New Jersey, DC, Las Vegas and Hollywood. So fun! Anyways decided to mix it up and added a Chad POV!**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else mentioned in the book except for the characters I make up which I haven't yet… Enjoy! **

I couldn't believe that she actually said it. I was just so mad and angry and f**king p**sed off at myself and I guess everyone could see it cuz everyone decided to keep their distance from me. I kept messing up my lines and Penelope told me that I should just go home.

I was on the highway driving like a maniac and I was so close to getting into a car accident at least 4 times. I just kept seeing Sonny's expressionless face in front of me saying that she didn't want me. I finally pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. No matter what everyone thinks that I would have a huge mansion just cuz I'm "The Greatest Actor of Our Generation" which I am, I don't I have a simple apartment. Ok that's a lie. I don't have a simple apartment. A month's rent is $29,783. Not to mention all the money I put into the furniture, paint, glass barriers in the living room and everything else. It still cost less than my seasonly wardrobe, though. I was about to turn on the Mackenzie Falls repeat which always makes me feel better when I saw someone in a car most likely unconscious . But I practically fainted myself when I saw who it was… the love of my life… who's heart I had broken today…

But then I also saw someone who I hated and whose made my blood boil. Sonny's ex-boyfriend James…

**Sorry was a short chapter but out of ideas… Review and tell me if you liked…  
**

**bluequills 1499 **


End file.
